Against All Odds Rewrite
by Raye Sun
Summary: Five years ago, Naruto and Sasuke were turned into vampires by Itachi. Now, with no memory of their human lives, they find themselves back in Konoha, the greatest village of vampire hunters in the world. NaruHina SasuSaku -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Raye Sun: Yeah, I know I promised to get to this rewrite a long time ago but college homework is a killer. Now that the semester is over, I've finally gotten around to it.

Naruto: 'Bout time…

Raye Sun: Quiet you! Anyway… If you've read the original version of this story, you'll see that the basic idea is still the same. This rewrite though has more characters and hopefully more depth as well. The one major difference is that I've taken out Naruto's sister. Naruto? Will you do the honors?

Naruto: Fine… Raye Sun does not own Naruto. Please do not sue cause she is completely broke. Happy now?

Raye Sun: … You didn't have to mention that I'm broke… It's painful enough as it is…

Naruto: Heh heh… right… well… on with chapter one!

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

**Chapter One**

Naruto sat on a wooden crate close to the window. A small band of light seeped through the boards that covered the opening. Naruto stared intently at the spot of light as it got smaller and smaller. He tapped his foot on the dusty floor impatiently.

"Come on… come on…" he mumbled under his breath.

His dark haired companion watched him silently from the other side of the room.

"Watching the window won't make the sun set any faster dobe…" he voiced.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto shouted back to him.

"Hn…"

Naruto growled slightly, his fangs showing. He and Sasuke had been traveling together for five years. They were like brothers. Still… they often got on each others nerves. Naruto's gaze returned to the waning light as he let his mind wander…

It had been five years since both of them were turned into vampires. Neither had any memory of their human life. All they knew was that Sasuke's older brother Itachi had turned them. He had trained them for three years until they turned thirteen. Then, he left without a word. They had no idea where he had gone. Since then, they had made their own way in the world.

Three months ago, they reached Konohagakure… the greatest village of vampire hunters in the world. Naruto could hardly believe they had managed to stay here for as long as they had without getting caught. Still, as long as they remained undiscovered, they had no plans of leaving anytime soon. Naruto and Sasuke both felt drawn to the village for some reason. It felt like some faint memory from another life was trying to claw its way out. Naruto refused to leave until he found out why this place affected him so. Of course, he had another reason for staying as well…

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

Hinata walked home in silence… well… almost. Her two friends Sakura and Ino were arguing about something. But, as usual Hinata was ignoring them. She had other things on her mind.

'Tonight… I'll tell him for sure.' Hinata thought.

"Hey Hinata, what's on your mind?" Sakura asked.

Hinata was pulled out of her thoughts when she realized the other two girls had stopped and were staring at her.

"Uh… n-n-nothing…" she replied.

"You are going to the ceremony tomorrow, right?" Ino asked her.

"C-ceremony?" she stuttered.

"You didn't forget, did you?" asked the pink haired girl, "It's been five years since…" Sakura got a depressed look on her face and stared at the ground, unable to say anything else.

"Of course…" Hinata said quickly, "I remember."

The tree girls continued walking until they reached a street corner. Sakura hadn't said anything the whole time. Ino was trying in vain to comfort her friend.

"Come on Sakura, I'll walk you home." said Ino, "Will you be okay from here Hinata?"

"S-s-sure."

"See you tomorrow!" The blonde waved as she escorted Sakura home.

Hinata continued to the Hyuuga compound lost in thought. It was times like these especially that she felt like a terrible person for not saying anything. She had been so caught up in her own life that she nearly forgot about the ceremony coming up. It was the ceremony to commemorate all the Uchiha's that died the night that Itachi Uchiha attacked. As well as a ceremony to commemorate the Hokage's only son who was also killed.

How could she forget how this time of year always affected Sakura? It affected all of them. It used to affect her too. But seeing Sakura's reaction earlier only strengthened her resolve. She would tell him tonight for sure. She should have told him months ago when she first met him, but she didn't. Why? Why didn't she tell him? She would meet him tonight and tell him, if not for herself, then for Sakura. How could she have forgotten Sakura's feelings?

They were only ten years old when the news racked the village. The Uchiha's were the strongest clan in Konoha. No one ever saw it coming. She remembered the day that Iruka-sensei walked into the academy classroom with an expression of sadness on his face that she had never seen before.

"I have some sad news…" he had said, "We've received reports that last night, Itachi Uchiha betrayed the village. He was turned into a vampire and attacked his own clan."

Hinata remembered how silence filled the classroom as the other students realized that both Sasuke and Naruto were not there.

"The entire clan…" Iruka-sensei continued, "was slaughtered. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki were among the dead. If all of you could please observe a moment of silence in their honor…"

Hinata saw it as clearly as though it were yesterday. Iruka-sensei sat down at his desk looking defeated. She felt her stomach fly into her throat. Naruto… the boy she always admired… was dead. She never even got a chance to tell him how she felt. Silent tears flooded down her face. Suddenly, she heard a cry of grief.

"Noooo! No!"

The class turned and saw Sakura Haruno on the floor crying her eyes out. Her friend Ino Yamanaka was trying to hold her up.

Seeing Sakura only made Hinata cry more. Of course… Sakura… She and Naruto were best friends. They had been like brother and sister ever since they were born. And it was no secret how much Sakura loved Sasuke. Ino managed to get Sakura up off the floor and out of the classroom. Hinata continued to cry. She looked over and saw the sad expressions on the faces of her classmates. Chouji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, and especially Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka were all friends of Naruto and Sasuke. She could see the grief on all their faces.

Hinata shook herself out of her memories when she realized she had reached home. Slowly, she made her way to her bedroom and waited for sunset.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

Naruto's heart soared as he watched the last sliver of light disappear. He ran full speed out the door and towards the forest. He rushed through the trees and came out into a clearing. A waterfall glowed in the moonlight and flowed into a lake. On the bank of the lake sat a girl.

Naruto smirked and snuck up on the figure. He reached his hands around and covered her eyes, "Guess who?"

The girl gave a small laugh. Removing his hands she turned around and hugged him, "Naruto."

Naruto returned the hug, "How are you, Hinata?"

She pulled away from him. "Hinata?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

Hinata looked up at Naruto with sad lavender eyes, "Naruto… I-I'm sorry. I'm so s-sorry…" she started to cry.

Naruto reached for her and turned her so she faced him, "What is it?" he asked.

"T-there's something I should have t-told you a long time ago…"

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

**Author's Note:**

Raye Sun: Yay! Evil cliffy! They're so fun!

Naruto: Maybe for you… You left Hinata crying!

Raye Sun: Uh, sorry? Anywho… Those of you who read my first version might have noticed a few changes. Ok…. A lot of changes. First of all, I made Naruto and Sasuke ten when Itachi attacked so that their classmates would remember them. I also brought in Sakura and the rest of the Naruto gang. And for you Gaara fans, don't despair! He'll still show up! One huge change is that Hinata now remembers Naruto from when he was a human. Well, that's it for now!

Naruto: Yeah so… REVIEW!!!!!!! Please? I'll share my ramen with you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey, I'm updating! My laptop died and I've got a 3' by 4' baby blanket to cross stitch in 3 weeks for my cousins baby shower but I still found the time to type up another chapter. Yay!

Naruto: Actually she's only updating because her fingers need a break from the needle and thread…

Hinata: Don't be mean Naruto, I think it'll look great when it's done and I'm sure the baby will love it.

Raye Sun: Thanks Hinata! You want to do the honors this time?

Hinata: Raye Sun does not own Naruto or any affiliated characters.

Raye Sun: Thanks! Now, on with chapter two!!!

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

**Chapter Two**

"T-there's something I should have t-told you a long time ago…" said Hinata.

"What is it?" the blonde inquired.

"You…" she started.

Suddenly Naruto leapt in front of Hinata and pushed her back towards the lake. His eyes scanned the trees at the edge of the clearing as he let out a low growl.

Hinata watched over Naruto's shoulder as a figure emerged from the shadows.

She gasped, "H-how did y-you g-g-get here?!"

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

Two hours earlier…

Hinata made her way to her bedroom. She tried to ignore the servants that bowed to her on her way down the hallway. She was never very comfortable being fawned over. She wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings and didn't see the person walking the other way until she bumped into them.

She looked up, startled, "O-oh, Neji, I-I'm s-sorry."

Neji's eyes met hers and Hinata tried to pass him. "Where have you been?" she heard a few seconds later.

"I-I was at the h-hospital helping Sakura and I-Ino…"she replied.

"No." Neji said, "Where have you been for the past three months? I hardly see you around the compound anymore. Especially at night. Where have you been going?"

Hinata froze, "J-j-j-just o-o-out."

"With who?"

"A-a f-f-friend."

"Sakura and Ino?"

"N-n-no a-another f-f-friend."

"Hinata," Neji stepped in front of her to face her, "I shouldn't have to tell you how important it is that I know where you are. It's my job to protect you, and I can't do that if you constantly disappear."

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine. I p-promise."

Neji's eyes narrowed a bit as Hinata maneuvered around him and walked a little faster the rest of the way down the hall.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

Sakura sat on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. After Ino had walked her home, she had stayed a while to try and cheer her up but eventually gave up and left. Sakura felt bad that Ino felt like she had to watch over her and make sure she was okay, because Sakura would never be okay. Her life was destroyed when she was ten years old.

It may sound corny, but Naruto and Sasuke were her whole world. The three of them were always together. In fact, Sakura was supposed to have been at Sasuke's the night of the attack. Her grandmother who was in the hospital had just taken a turn for the worse and she'd had to cancel on them. If she had gone, maybe she'd be with them now…

Sakura sighed. She could still picture them. Naruto was like a brother to her. They had played together since they were babies and grew up together. Naruto's mother had died giving birth to him, and Sakura's mother had volunteered to watch over Naruto while his father was at work. She let out a small chuckle as she remembered his various pranks he would play on the villagers. His bright smile and sapphire blue eyes created a light in Sakura's life that she thought could never be extinguished.

When Naruto and Sakura turned six, they entered the academy. That's where they met Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura liked him the moment she saw him. Unfortunately, so did every other girl in school. At first, Naruto resented Sasuke for getting so much attention, but eventually, the two became friends. They were nearly inseparable. It was not uncommon for the villagers to see Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura hanging out together, and they smiled when they saw the three walk by.

Sakura's smile turned to a frown as the happy memories faded. That was all over now. Sakura walked over to her window and opened it. She brightened a bit at the sight of the gorgeous sunset that painted the sky. Carefully, she made her way out the window and climbed up to the roof. She settled herself down and watched the clouds drift by and turn colors in the fading sunlight.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

Hinata gasped, "H-how did y-you g-g-get here?!"

"I followed you." Neji answered.

"Hinata, who is this?" Naruto asked.

"N-N-Neji, m-m-my cousin." she answered.

Neji took in Naruto's pale skin and fangs. In his left hand he fingered a stake.

Naruto tensed up and moved to further protect Hinata.

"Get away from her." Neji said menacingly.

Naruto leapt forward with blinding speed and delivered a kick to Neji's mid-section.

"N-no! Please stop!" cried Hinata.

The two didn't listen as a fight ensued. Neji was a gifted fighter, but Naruto had the inhuman speed of a vampire on his side. He dodged all of Neji's attacks. The two suddenly broke apart and Neji was able to get a better look at his opponent.

Neji cocked his head to the side in curiosity, "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Please!" Hinata called.

Both the boys turned to face her, but she was looking at Naruto, "Just run and get out of here! I'll be fine!"

Naruto looked he was having an internal fight with himself. Finally, he let out a growl of frustration and disappeared into the woods.

Neji grimaced and ran off after him.

"N-No! Neji! W-wait!" Hinata called as she took off after her cousin.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

Naruto managed to lose the boy whom Hinata had said was her cousin, and was jumping over the rooftops of the suburban area of the village. He was quickly losing energy. He needed to feed. He'd been so anxious about seeing Hinata that he forgot to stop somewhere and feed first. Now he could feel himself weakening. He looked up and found himself only yards away from a girl sitting on top of a roof. Her cherry blossom colored hair shined in the moonlight as Naruto smirked. She would do.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

Neji had long since lost sight of the blonde vampire, but he kept moving. The boy had left a very clear trail marking his path. Either he was just stupid or he was too weak to pay attention. Neji hoped it was the latter, it would make it easier to kill him.

Hinata was struggling to keep pace behind Neji but had managed to not lose him. When Neji suddenly stopped on the roof of a house, Hinata gasped at the sight she saw.

It was Sakura, and Naruto had his fangs in her neck.

"Naruto! Stop it!" she yelled.

Neji turned back in shock to face his cousin, "Who?!"

Naruto's head lifted up from his prey. He never wanted Hinata to see him like this. He hated that he had to feed on the blood of others to survive. Now, with an innocent girl's blood dripping from his lips, he knew Hinata would never see him the same way again.

Sakura was drifting in and out of consciousness. She heard a voice yelling. It was saying Naruto… Her vision stabilized enough for her to make out the figure holding her. Blonde hair, and sapphire eyes.

Sakura smiled, "Naruto…" she whispered before losing consciousness.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

**Author's Note: **There you go! Chapter two is finished! Everyone please review!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Raye Sun: Hehe… what to say, what to say… Time sure flies when you're enjoying summer break? I was lazy? Or maybe… I just couldn't find the time between sleeping in and watching anime all day?

Naruto: How about, all of the above?

Raye Sun: *sweat drops* Right, well… Sorry it took me so long to get this out!!

Naruto: Whatever… Let's start already!!!

Raye Sun: Not so fast. Naruto what do you say? *hold up a bowl of ramen*

Naruto:__*****Drools* Raye Sun does not own Naruto! Ramen!!! *grabs the bowl*

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

**Chapter 3**

Minato Namikaze, also know as the Fourth Hokage was sitting at his desk staring at the mountain of paperwork and sighing. If only he had known that becoming Hokage would involve so much paperwork, he might have reconsidered… A knock on the door brought his attention back to the present.

"Come in," he said

Minato smiled as his sensei Jiraiya walked into the room, "How's everything been?"

"The usual," Minato answered.

"How are you doing?" asked Jiraiya.

"Fine I guess" Minato replied with a sad face.

"You'll be going to the ceremony tomorrow, right?." Jiraiya asked looking out the window.

"Yeah," said Minato, "It's been five years since…"

Jiraiya stared sadly at his student. After Kushina passed away, Minato had become depressed for quite some time. It was Naruto who had kept the light in his life and given him the courage to move on. Even now, Jiraiya found it hard to believe the bright eyed little boy would never again walk through the doors of the Hokage's office. Never again smile that impish smile of his and say, "What's up Dad?" It was funny how much Naruto had looked like Minato. So much so that sometimes Jiraiya would get them mixed up while teaching Naruto just because the two were so similar. Not just in looks, but Naruto behaved almost exactly like his father had at his age.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Jiraiya asked.

"No. I think Naruto would like that." replied Minato sadly.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

Naruto was so focused on Hinata, he didn't realize when Neji had jumped sideways around the roof and come up behind him.

Neji quickly jabbed a small needle in the side of Naruto's neck that knocked him out instantly.

Hinata gasped, "Neji, don't!"

Neji wordlessly picked up Naruto and turned to his cousin, "Come on, I need your help to get them both inside."

Hinata nodded wordlessly and picked up Sakura who was still bleeding profusely.

The two Hyuuga's managed to get the two unconscious teens into Sakura's house without causing a scene. At present, Hinata was bandaging Sakura's neck while Neji kept a close eye on the vampire slouched in the corner.

Hinata finished treating Sakura's wound and turned to look at Naruto. Ignoring Neji, she bent down to examine the vampire's neck where Neji had pierced him with the needle.

"He should be out for about another hour or so." Neji said answering Hinata's question before she even asked. "The drug has no lasting effects. It's meant for capture and interrogation, not assassination." he continued.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief before turning back to the blonde and reaching up to stroke his cheek with her hand.

"Hinata…" Neji started. "Is he really Naruto?"

Hinata froze. She had known this was coming and yet she still wasn't prepared to answer. Not knowing what else to do, she simply nodded.

Neji sighed and rubbed his hand across his forehead, "When people find out about this…"

"No!"

Neji stared in shock as his usually quiet and reserved cousin raised her voice to him.

"You can't tell anyone!" she shouted. "Because…" her voice lowered to a whisper, "Because he doesn't remember anything from when he used to live here."

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

Sasuke growled in frustration. Where was the dobe? Even after feeding and going to visit his little girlfriend, he should've been back by now.

Something must have happened to the impulsive blonde.

Sasuke glanced at the clock and noticed it was only one more hour before sunrise. He sighed and grabbed a dark cloak before heading out to search for his friend.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

Sakura groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Immediately, she heard a gasp in the room and found Hinata hovering over her.

"S-Sakura! Are you a-alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I think so." she answered. She winced when she felt the pain in her neck as memories came flooding back.

_She was sitting on her roof watching the sun set beneath the horizon. She had let her mind wander, thinking of Sasuke and Naruto. She smiled at the good memories they had together, and cried when the memory of their death surfaced._

_Sakura felt so empty, she wasn't sure she could face another ceremony like the last ones._

_Somehow, time must've gotten away from her because before she even realized it, stars dotted the sky overhead and the moon was shining brightly._

_Suddenly she heard hurried footsteps behind her. She panicked and turned around but it was too late. Someone had grabbed her and as she felt a sharp pain in her neck, she started to lose focus. _

_Her vision fluttered back to her just long enough to hear a voice yelling. It was saying Naruto… Her vision stabilized enough for her to make out the figure holding her. Blonde hair, and sapphire eyes._

_Sakura smiled, "Naruto…" she whispered before losing consciousness._

Sakura gasped and felt the bandage on her neck, realizing it wasn't a dream. Tears pricked the edges of her eyes as she noticed the figure slumped in the corner.

"Please…" Sakura whispered as she turned to Hinata, "Please tell me this isn't a dream."

"S-Sakura… It-it isn't a d-dream." Hinata answered.

Tears fell down Sakura's cheeks as she rushed to the other side of the room to embrace the boy that she thought she had lost forever five years ago.

"S-Sakura. T-there's something you should k-know." Hinata said quietly.

Sakura released Naruto long enough to get a good look at his face. His skin was much paler than she remembered and now that she saw him clearly, she noticed two fangs poking out of his mouth. Realization hit her hard as she concluded that Naruto was a vampire… and he had bitten her.

Sakura backed away slowly and kept shaking her head back and forth, "No…" She glanced hopefully at Hinata and Neji, asking for some sign that she was wrong in her assumptions, but neither Hyuuga would meet her eye.

The strength fell out Sakura's legs as she hit the floor hard, "It's not fair… why?" she asked no one in particular.

She turned her teary eyes towards Hinata who was on the verge of crying as well.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Sakura. I-I should h-have told you w-when I f-first found o-out." Hinata stuttered as she started to cry.

"You knew?" Sakura asked her friend, still in shock.

Hinata nodded, "I m-met him a f-few months a-ago. I-I w-wanted to t-tell you but… S-Sakura, he has no m-memory of his h-human life. I-I w-wanted to get to k-know him and t-try to help h-him remember… b-but then… W-we started s-spending time t-together and I-I just…" Hinata broke down completely at that point and started bawling, unable to say anything else.

Sakura stared at Hinata. She understood now. She had known even back in the academy that Hinata liked Naruto. It seemed that over the past few months, it had blossomed into something more.

"Hinata?" Sakura questioned, "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Hinata gasped and turned cherry red before giving a small nod.

Sakura gave a small sad smile, "It's alright. I forgive you for not telling me."

Neji had watched this entire exchange in silence before springing into a fighting stance as he realized Naruto was waking up.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

Sasuke had followed Naruto's scent into the forest where it met with two others, one female, one male. He scanned the area and noticed the signs of a fight before the trail led into town.

The trail stopped at a seemingly ordinary house, but he could tell Naruto was inside. The smell of blood also lingered in the air.

Sasuke crept closer to the house, a strange since of familiarity coming over him.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

**Author's Note: **Well that's it for now! Please review and let me know how I'm doing!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Raye Sun: Wow, okay… it's been a while huh?

Naruto: That's a bit of an understatement don't you think?

Raye Sun: Hey now, don't be like that! I actually have a good reason this time! You try holding down 17 college credits and a 15 hour a week part time job!

Naruto: *sweat drops* No thanks… I like having time to breathe…

Raye Sun: Exactly! Between classes, work and homework when I'm done I barely have the energy to make it to the sofa and hit the tv remote let alone think about another chapter.

Naruto: So… why now?

Raye Sun: Well, I had a rare nap in the middle of the afternoon today and it's now almost 3:00 am and I can't sleep. I have homework piling up and work tomorrow but I'm finding the time to write this anyway! Aren't I great?

Sasuke: Hn… yeah a great procrastinator. Get to the story already.

Naruto: Teme, when did you get here?

Sasuke: I've been here the whole time. I just got sick of your rambling so I'll get this going I guess. Raye Sun does not own Naruto. Now start the chapter already.

Raye Sun : Killjoy…

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

**Chapter 4**

The whole world was fuzzy as Naruto came to. When his eyes finally focused, he was greeted by a crying Hinata, her cousin who seemed ready to fight him again and another crying girl with a bandage on her neck.

Naruto's eyes focused in on the bandage and he remembered that the girl was the one he bit not long before Hinata's cousin knocked him out. Hinata! She had seen him feeding! She'd see him as a monster now for sure!

However his fears were unfounded as Hinata noticed he was awake and rushed to his side, knocking over the battle ready Neji in the process.

"N-Naruto! Are y-you alright?" she asked concerned.

Naruto noticed the tears staining her cheeks and brought his hand to her cheek and wiped them away.

"You don't… hate me then?" he asked looking at her with eyes that could melt an iceberg.

"W-why would I h-hate you?" she questioned.

"Because… I feed on human blood." he answered ashamedly.

"But I already k-knew that. Why would y-you think I'd hate you n-now?" she questioned.

Naruto looked down at the floor and then glanced at the pink-haired girl and back down to the floor. The girl was crying her eyes out. Naruto could only assume it was out of fear.

The boy Neji seemed to have regained his composure at this point and deciding that Naruto was no immediate threat, put away the stake he'd been carrying.

"Na-ru-to..."

Naruto looked up as he heard his name uttered. To his surprise it was from the pink-haired girl.

"Naruto..." she said again as she continued to cry.

Suddenly she let out a huge sob and ran towards him, enveloping him in a hug.

Naruto was stunned to say the least. He had never before been hugged except from Hinata and here he was being hugged by a complete stranger who was crying her eyes out and who he had fed off earlier that night. He had no idea what to do and turned to Hinata with a panicked look on his face.

Hinata smiled softly and mouthed the words 'hug her' to him.

Awkwardly, Naruto brought his arms around the girls shoulders. The hug felt nice. Not as nice as Hinata's hugs, but nice all the same. And somehow, it felt familiar too. He continued to hold the sobbing girl until she began to clam down. Slowly the girl lifted her head and Naruto was able to get a good look at her tear stained face. He was overcome with a strange sense of familiarity. He knew this girl... But from where?

"How... do you know my name?" he asked her.

To his horror, this statement caused the girl to start crying again, "You really don't remember, do you? Don't you remember me at all? We grew up together!"

Now the girl was no longer crying. In fact, she seemed angry. Naruto recoiled from the fuming girl and flinched as she yelled at him more.

"You idiot! I thought you were dead! We all did! How could you just disappear?! And now you're a vampire?! How could you?! You told me that you hated vampires!"

Naruto gasped and stood up, "W-wait a minute! Are you saying you knew me before I was a vampire?!"

The girl's eyes filled with tears again, although more out of frustration than sadness, "Of course! I'm Sakura! We went to the academy together! We played together! You practically lived at my house when we were little!"

"Sakura..." Naruto tested the out the name. It definitely felt very familiar. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember anything about her.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but... I just don't remember. Are you saying I used to live here? That this is where I'm from?"

Before Sakura could answer, a dark figure slammed through the window.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

Sasuke crept slowly toward the house. He couldn't shake the sense of familiarity that was overwhelming him. He tried not to let it inhibit his actions though. The dobe had gotten himself in trouble. That much was clear. He growled slightly as he looked at the sky. It was already beginning to lighten. Even if he retrieved his friend, they'd never make it back to the warehouse in time for sunrise. If they were outside when the sun rose, they would be severely weakened. Their powers would be all but useless and they might as well be normal humans. Not to mention the havoc the sunlight would reek on their eyes and skin.

Mumbling about stupid dobe's under his breath, Sasuke climed swiftly up the drainpipe and followed the scent to a window. Peering inside, he could see Naruto talking with a pink haired girl. Another dark haired girl with strange eyes was in the room too along with a boy who looked very much like the dark haired girl. Sasuke's eyes however couldn't help but return to the pink haired girl. He'd seen her somewhere before. He was sure of it. She was someone very important to him, but he couldn't remember who she was. Before Sasuke himslef even realized what he was doing, he was through the window as shattered glass fell to the floor all around him.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

Neji gasped and reached for his stake again as the girls both gave small screams of surprise. The figure slowly rose and turned his hooded head towards Naruto.

"You idiot. Do you have any idea what time it is dobe?" he questioned as the pointed to the sky outside.

Naruto's face looked panicked as he realized that they'd never make it back to the warehouse in time.

"No way..." Sakura said as her hands flew to her mouth. "I-it can't be... you too?"

"What?" Hinata asked as she turned towards her friend.

"Only one person ever called Naruto dobe... Sasuke?" she asked, her voice nearly cracking as she uttered his name.

The figure turned toward the pink-haired girl. He reached for his hood and slowly lowered it as he looked questioningly at the girl, "Do I know you?"

Naruto spun around to Sakura, "Wait, you know Sasuke too?"

"Too?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, Sasuke, you'll never believe this! Sakura here says she remembers me from before I was a vampire! Isn't that amazing?!" Naruto turned towards Sakura, "Did Sasuke live here too?"

Sakura nodded deftly at Naruto as he whooped.

"Sasuke! Isn't this great?! We finally know where we're from!"

Sasuke shook his head to bring his attention back to the important matter at hand. "We can discuss this later dobe. Now, we have to figure out how we're supposed to get back before the sun rises."

However, Sasuke spoke too late as the sun peaked over the horizon and streamed through Sakura's bedroom window causing the two vampires to hiss and cover their eyes before slumping to the ground.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted as she attempted to cushion his fall. "Sakura! Close the curtains! Hurry!"

Sakura, still stunned from seeing Sasuke ran toward the window and yanked the curtains shut, plunging the room into darkness. She then ran and turned on the small lamp next to her bed.

Rubbing their eyes, Naruto and Sasuke managed to get up after being nearly blinded.

"Great! Now what are we supposed to do?" Naruto yelled.

"Don't give me that. This is all your fault!" Sasuke yelled back.

The two vampires growled at each other before huffing and turning away.

Sakura gave a small chuckle and wiped the tears from her eyes, "They still act the same."

Hinata smiled and turned towards the two boys, "I guess you'll j-just have to s-stay here today."

"WHAT?!" Hinata and Sakura turned toward the shout which cam from neither Naruto nor Sasuke, but... Neji?

"Hinata, there is no way we can house these two here!" Neji yelled. "Do you have any idea what the punishment is for hiding vampires?"

"Of course I do..." Hinata said blankly, "Death."


End file.
